


Let's Try That Again

by thegirldownthehall



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirldownthehall/pseuds/thegirldownthehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as she is about to stop the devastating tornado that is going to wipe out all of Arcadia Bay, Max is forcefully thrown back to the beginning of this bizarre week. Now she must live the week differently in order to escape the time loop she has been placed in and fulfill her purpose with a little help from an unexpected new partner in crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I See You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this for a while now, but I just had to make sure it was perfect. I know I'm a little late to the party since most of the caulscott part of the LiS fandom is sort of... well, you know, dead, and the episode 5 outrage has mellowed out, but I had to write some sort of alternate ending to, you know, close up all the plot holes and give it purpose. I've done a ton of research on aspects of the story that were left as loose threads and red herrings and I'm currently trying to tie them all up. I'm not too sure people will actually read this since, as I said, the LiS fandom isn't very active anymore from what I've seen. I could be wrong, though. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

“Max it’s...it’s Nathan.”

My hands almost slipped off the steering wheel when his voice reached my ears. _Nathan… this was before…_

“I just wanted to say… I’m sorry.”

I winced. His voice sounded so hopeless, so… broken. There was no malice or venom. Just… pain.

“I didn’t want to hurt Kate or Rachel or… didn’t want to hurt anybody.”

My heart pulsed with guilt. I’d blamed him… for everything. When he was going through so much.

“Everybody… used me.”

All of that fucked up shit...

“Mr. Jefferson… is coming for me now.”

I could hardly keep my eyes on the road. My hands were already starting to shake on the steering wheel. I couldn’t stand the thought of him sitting alone, waiting for Mr. Jefferson to come and finally end his suffering.

“All of this shit will be over soon.”

_I could’ve helped him._

“Watch out, Max… He wants to hurt you next.”

_I could have done… something... anything_ _._

My eyes began to fill up with tears, skewing my view of the road. _I could have…_ A soft trickle of liquid began to flow from my nose as my vision became more and more distorted. _I could have saved him._ As more blood streamed from my nose, my vision started fading to black until my eyes fell shut and I lost consciousness.

“Sorry.”

-

When my eyes snapped open again, a bright light flashed in my face and a voice rang in my ears. _Huh?! What the hell?_

The sudden brightness made my vision go black again.

It sort of reminded me of the lights in the bunker, white and isolating. I still couldn’t rid myself of the horribly violated feeling I’d felt ever since I entered the dark and sickly twisted world of Mark Jefferson.

When my vision started to come back into focus, I recognized the voice. It was _his_ voice. The same voice I just escaped from. The same sickeningly soft and superficially gentle voice that would forever haunt my nightmares. The same voice I should have never had to hear again.

“I believe _Max_ has taken what you kids call a ‘selfie.’”

Something about the way he said my name only added to the grossly defiled feeling that still lingered from my encounter with him in the dark room.  _No, no, no, no. Not this again._

“And _Max_ ... has a _gift_.”

His voice resonated in my brain, making me want to cave in on myself and hide in the corner. _I was just about to make things right again. Why am I here_ _?_

_Think. Think. What did I do before I got here? I was driving to The Two Whales to get the photo from Warren. I had been listening to… Nathan! He’s still alive! Kate’s still alive. Chloe…_

“Your generation was not the first to use images for “selfie”-expression.”

_I had a nosebleed and blacked out when the message ended. And now I’m stuck here…_

“Now Max, since you’ve captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?”

I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. I knew the answer, but I couldn’t bring my vocal chords to work.

I felt exposed, like he was still taking pictures of me.  _I have to get out of here… as soon as the bell rings._

“Th-The Daguerreian Process.” I answered, nervously stumbling over my words.

I still felt faint from all the blackouts and nosebleeds. Even now, I hadn’t completely recovered from my latest bout of unconsciousness. My vision still faded in and out and my mind felt hazy and cluttered. I’d never expected time travel to be so physically taxing.

_I suppose, that’s what I get for meddling with time._

Then it finally dawned on me. I didn’t rewind. I didn’t jump into a photo. I didn’t do _anything_ to bring me here.

So… why _was_ I here?

_This doesn’t feel like a dream but… it-it must be. There’s no other explanation. It’s all just a bad dream. Soon I’ll wake up and hopefully have enough time to get to the diner before the storm hits._

“The Daguerreian Process made portraiture hugely popular, mostly because it gave the subjects clear, defined features.”

_Or maybe I’m stuck in some sort of time loop that keeps bringing me back to this moment. But why? What purpose does reliving this day over and over serve?_

Before I could think more on it, I was yanked out of my thoughts by the shrill, earsplitting sound of the bell.

_Right, I’ll just… play it cool until I figure out what’s going on._

I jogged to the door, grateful to finally leave this damned classroom and the monster who inhabited it.

“I see you, Max Caulfield.”

I froze halfway out of the doorway, his choice of words sending terrified shivers down my spine. 

“Don’t even think about leaving here until we talk about your entry.”

Slowly turning to face Jefferson and Victoria, I took a few steps forward. The way he looked at me was… unnerving, like I was an unsuspecting doe and he was a cougar patiently waiting for the perfect time to pounce. I took a few more tentative steps forward, crossing my arms over my torso. _Keep it together, Max._

“I’d never let one of photography’s future stars avoid handing in her picture.” He said to me in his friendly, trustworthy tone. It wasn’t hard to mistake him for a harmless art teacher, but he couldn't fool me anymore.

“I’m on it. I’ll let you know when I have one ready to hand in.” I replied, forcing a little smile onto my face and quickly turning around to walk away again.

“Don’t wait too long, Max. I’m expecting you to enter a photo.” He called after me, making me dig my nails into my forearm to stop my hands from shaking.

_You’re halfway out the door again. Just a little longer._

As I ran through the hall, I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. When I finally made it to the bathroom my vision started to blur again. Slamming the door shut behind me, I leaned against it, putting a shaky hand on my forehead. _I made it._

Stumbling to the nearest sink, I placed both my hands on the sides of the basin. _It’s okay._ The first tear rushed down my face, soft and fast. _It’s just a dream. It has to be a dream._ Please _let it be a dream._ More followed, slowly painting my face in all of my hidden anguish and anxiety. _I can’t stay here. I can’t live through this again. I can't_. _Everything I’ve had to do... It can’t all be for nothing._

 _It’s just_ _a_ dream _._

I was so wrapped up in my nervous breakdown that I almost didn’t notice the door open.

Swiping at my cheeks and turning around, I came face to face with Nathan Prescott, his features contorted into a scowl.

“What the fuck?”

_I could’ve sworn he came later than that._

I held my hand out to rewind, but instead of watching the scene play out again in reverse, my vision was overcome with black as blood rushed to my head, making my knees give way.

_I can’t rewind._


	2. And They Say Chivalry Is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max blacks out... again and has to deal with snide remarks, cryptic messages, and overall dorkiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, guys. Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. I never imagined I'd get all of this great feedback for my story. I'm sorry this took a while. I really wanted to have a good followup chapter, since you liked the first one so much. I may or may not have also read So, Uh, What Are You Wearing by PikaPrincess to give me a reason to procrastinate. If you haven't already, I really recommend reading it if you're into hot and heavy Caulscott. Who am I kidding? You've already read it, you sinners. Kate is shaking her head at you. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter of Let's Try That Again.

I reached for the sink before I fell, desperately clinging to it for dear life.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

 _Huh?!_ I still couldn’t see.

“I…”

My voice was airy and breathless. Consciousness was slipping in and out of my mind’s grasp. _I can’t hold on much longer…_ Something wet trickled down my face. Something warm.

“Whoa, you’re bleeding.”

My hand shot up to my nose. _This can’t be healthy._ As I tried to wipe the blood from my upper lip, I lost my grasp on the sink.

In an instant, my legs buckled beneath me and I crashed to the ground.

-

A loud sound reverberated through my head, like a clap of thunder.

Once again the storm materialized before me in all of its devastating glory. But this time it... looked different... somehow… _smaller_.

It was barely noticeable, but it somehow made the storm look less terrifying than it had when it was about to wipe out Arcadia Bay. The wind somehow wasn’t as harsh and the tornado seemed to turn a little less violently. It was still big enough to destroy Arcadia Bay, but small enough to make me feel like something has finally gone right.

Then something distracted me from the storm. There was something… fluttering past me…

_The blue butterfly._

The storm seemed to fall away as my attention shifted to the delicate insect.

_It wasn’t in the bathroom this time… Where did it go?_

I tried to chase after it, but I was… stuck, glued to the spot like a photo on a wall.

The shutter of a camera closed, making a loud sound as I struggled to free myself.

“Oh, these are perfect.”

Jefferson’s voice echoed in my mind, making me fight my restraints even more.

“We have a connection, Max.”

“Let me capture you.”

Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot interrupted his incessant taunts, replacing them with new voices.

“The Prescotts are one of the town’s most distinguished families.”

“My dad is on his way. He owns you.”

I looked around frantically. Where was it all coming from? All I saw was blackness.

Then a spark of light appeared.

It seemed to be moving toward me, slowly shrouding the rest of the desolate darkness until there was only light.

A low murmur resonated in my ears.

Someone was talking.

“It’s cool.”

It sounded like Nathan.

“Don’t stress.”

_He must be freaking out._

My eyes softly fluttered open.

We were outside. Nathan was pacing in front of me, his signature red jacket splayed on the ground. I was leaning against something… sturdy.

“The Tobanga? Really?” I asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. _That’s a little cliche..._

“Welcome back to the land of the living. You’re just lucky I didn’t leave your ass in there.” He answered, not even looking at me.

“You could have just taken me to the nurse’s office.”

“Oh, sure, so she could blame _me_ for your little episode.” He said, bitterly. “No fucking thanks.”

“It’s not like you would get in trouble.” I snapped. “You could probably pull a gun on someone here and your daddy would get Principal Wells to cover it up.”

“You don’t know anything about me or my father... don’t act like you do.” He sneered angrily.

_You’d be pretty surprised, asshole._

“How did you get me here in the first place?” I asked. “I don’t imagine even Principal Wells could have went along with you lugging an unconscious girl through the hall.”

“A well-placed fire alarm.” Nathan answered, clearly proud of his resourcefulness. Not like I could have figured that out or anything.

“You didn’t get caught by David Madsen?” I asked, remembering what happened when _I_ pulled the fire alarm in the original timeline. “I hear he doesn’t take too kindly to punkasses, like you.”

“He was a little busy yelling at his stepdaughter.” Nathan explained. “Who, might I add, is even more of a punkass than I am.”

 _Of course everything works out for Nathan Prescott_ , I couldn’t help but think bitterly.

“I thought she was expelled from the school.” I remarked, hoping he’d tell me what was really going on, though I already knew.

“I don’t know. I don’t pry into other people’s business.” Nathan gibed. “Unlike you.”

_Ouch._

“You can’t blame me for being curious.” I protested, sheepishly.

“Curious is just another word for nosy.” He grumbled. I glared at him.

_He’s always such a douchebag._

As they lapsed into silence, Nathan agitatedly took out a cigarette and lit up.

“Do you really have to do that now?” I asked, leaning away from him and hitting my head on the Tobanga as he welcomed the smoke into his lungs.

“Yes.” He hissed, exhaling a cloud of grey in my direction.

I coughed.

“And they say chivalry is dead.” I said sarcastically. “Thanks for being so considerate, Prescott.”

He flinched at the mention of his surname before coldly murmuring, “Anytime, Caulfield.”

I stayed quiet for a moment as he took another drag from his cigarette.

“Hey, Nathan?” I asked, breaking the silence.

“What do you want now?” He groaned, blowing more smoke from his lungs.

“Why were you in the girl’s bathroom?” I asked, wrinkling my nose.

“None of your business, hippie.” He growled.

“You had to be meeting someone.” I continued, ignoring him.

“I said _fuck off_.” He sneered.

_I’m glad he’s alive again, but I definitely didn’t miss his attitude._

“It was obviously a girl, due to the location.” I pressed.

“Shut _up_.”

“ _Make me_.” I challenged.

In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the best idea. I knew he had a gun, along with violent tendencies. We also happened to be in a secluded area, while my rewind powers have mysteriously disappeared. Luckily, all he did was agitatedly blow smoke in my face again.

I coughed.

“Thanks for that, Prescott.”

He didn’t flinch this time.

“Anytime, Caulfield.”

-

I couldn’t get over how strange this day had been. _Get kidnapped by your photography teacher, be saved by your dead best friend’s step dad, black out while trying to save everyone you love and care about, wake up in your photography lecture from five days ago, and accidentally change the course of an entire timeline. And to think it’s only 4:30_ _._ I sighed to myself, wistfully. _One day. One day without bizarre occurrences is all I ask._ As I came closer to the dorms, Samuel was sweeping stray leaves from the pathway. _I never really talked to him much, maybe I should see what he’s up to before I deal with Victoria and her groupies._

“Howdy, Samuel.” I said softly.

He looked up from his broom and crossed his arms before responding, “Hello there.”

Not sure what to say, I glanced around, my eyes landing on one of Chloe’s posters. “What’s with these Rachel Amber posters?” I asked, feigning ignorance.

“Only she would know that, right?” He answered mysteriously. “Though, you seem to know more than any of us.”

_Am I that t_ _ransparent?_

“What makes you say that?” I asked, nervously rubbing my arm.

“Your aura is completely different today.” Samuel replied. “Like you know something you didn’t before.”

“I guess you could say that.” I admitted.

“Hmm.” was all he said.

_He saw right through that._

“What do you think happened to Rachel? Didn’t you know her?” I asked, trying to change the subject.

“How can you know a prism? You just stare in awe...” He said cryptically. “But it’s best not to dwell on the past. Samuel looks forward. Like a clock… Now I have to go paint windows.”

Something about what he said struck a chord in me.

“S-see you later, Samuel.”

“Watch your step around here, Max… After I sweep, I paint.” He added before returning to his work.

This last comment made me even more uneasy. _It could just be a harmless warning, but it’s almost like he knows w_ _hat I’m going to do already._

-

_So, I’m somehow back to the beginning of the week with no idea how and no rewind power… that I know of… Great. And what’s the deal with Nathan? Why is he helping me? What have I changed in this timeline? How did I change it? I did the same thing as before and nothing happened the way it did the first time. I went to the bathroom to go wash my face, then Nathan came in way earlier than he originally had and saw me. How did that happen? Where did the blue butterfly go?_

Ever since I left Nathan I’ve been sucked back into this seemingly neverending void in my mind. Talking to him was a nice distraction, but now I couldn’t get out of this endless loop.

_And what’s with Samuel? Why isn’t he more concerned about Rachel if he knew her? How could he tell that I know more about what’s going on than everyone else? Does he_ _know something? He acts like he does. It’s like Samuel knows what I’m doing. I don’t even know what I’m doing._

“Hey, Max, get your ass over here.” Warren called, snapping me out of my daydream as I walked through the parking lot.

 _He’s such a dork_ , I thought, rolling my eyes.

“What up, Max.” Warren said as I approached him, digging around in my bag for his flash drive.

I held it out, waiting to reject his oncoming hug and trying not to cringe...

But it never came.

“Here’s your flash. Thanks.” I said, trying to mask my confusion.

Warren took it, giving me a grateful smile.

“No problem.”  He said, turning to his car. “Check out my new wheels.”

“Old school. I like it.” I told him.

_How did I change this_ _, too? What did I do?_

“1978, to be exact. Now we can cruise around town and bust some shit up together.” Warren said, pausing and rubbing his neck nervously. “Maybe we could stop by the drive-in sometime. There’s one in Newburg, sixty miles away.”

“You’re in the wrong time, Warren.” I told him absently, crossing my arms. “But, so am I.”

_Literally._

It was becoming increasingly hard to keep my mind focused on the conversation. My thoughts kept wandering back to the encounter with Nathan and the timelines.

_What happens now? Chloe and Nathan’s meeting in the bathroom didn’t happen. What does this change? Did this change Warren? What needs to be different? Is that why I was brought back? Did I somehow mess up so badly that time just rage quit and made me start over?_

“You okay?” Warren asked, picking up on my distance.

“It’s been one strange fucking day.” I told him truthfully.

“I bet. I heard Victoria got a faceful of paint… I’d pay money to see a photo of that…” Warren mentioned, trying to lighten the mood.

_I was so distracted by what Samuel said I didn’t even think about making fun of Victoria… Oh well._

“I wish I would have known.” I said, sheepishly.

_“Always take the shot.”_

I cringed involuntarily as his voice intruded into my mind once again. _When will he leave me alone? He’s nowhere around and I still c_ _an’t escape him. It’s like I’m still stuck in the dark room._

“Hello?” Warren called out, waving his hand in front of my face. Warren’s voice sounded so airy and distant, I nearly forgot he was standing in front of me. “Earth to Max.”

“What?” I asked, once again being pulled from my newly formed thought abyss by Warren. My face felt hot and my palms were getting sweaty. “S-sorry, did you say something?”

“Nothing important.” He said, trying not to seem hurt by my lack of interest. If Warren noticed something was off, he didn’t mention it. “So, did you get a chance to check out the movie booty on my flash?”

“No, I’ve been too busy with class… and life.” I told him regretfully. _If only I’d had time travel before he wanted the flashdrive back. I can’t believe I’ve officially had two chances to watch Warren’s movies and still haven’t found the time._

Warren had officially recaptured my attention.

“Damn, you had it, like, a year.” He said, shaking his head in disappointment.

“More like a week.” I protested. “I did take a look at the titles though, drama queen.”

“Ha ha. You have to watch “Cannibal Holocaust,” though.” Warren continued.

“Seen it.” I proclaimed, happy to have at least been able to watch _one_ of Warren’s movies. “I was more disturbed by all the emo-vampire movies that were on there.”

“Can’t a sensitive high school boy love sensitive vampires too?” He teased.

“So you’re sensitive…” I said, playing along.

“Ouch. That sounds awful the way you say it.” Warren replied, feigning hurt.

“Not at all, I was actually impressed you had “Faster Pussycat. Kill! Kill!”” I admitted.

“Russ Meyer was a genius with black and white.” He went on wistfully. _Sure, Warren has his moments, but I have fun with him. Especially when he talks nerdy with me. He has a great appreciation for movies and their production, even if he is a science nerd._ “Plus, babes with breasts.”

_I spoke too soon._

“Who would beat your sensitive ass down.” I quipped, rolling my eyes at his sudden immaturity.

“If I was lucky.” Warren retaliated. “Speaking of hip and fast, we should go out in my car and see an actual movie this week.... But you seem kind of distracted.”

_There it is. I knew he noticed something… Should I tell him? Nathan probably won’t come to interrupt me this time… Would it be wrong to involve him in this? I mean, look what happened with Chloe… I wonder how he’d react…_

“I… don’t want to talk about it right now. I’m serious when I say it’s been a weird ass day. I honestly think I might be going crazy.” I told him. _I don’t want Warren to get hurt because of me… Everything I touch nowadays seems to turn to glass and shatter. I couldn’t do that to Warren._

“I may be a pest, but I’m a good listener, Max.” Warren persuaded. That was the deal breaker.

“You’re not a pest.” I insisted, turning to lean on his car. “But this is for reals, Warren. It’s between you and me, no one else, okay?”

“Of course, don’t insult me. Max, go on.”

“I’ve been having these totally bizarro experiences in Mr. Jefferson’s class today.” I began, ready to make a second attempt at telling Warren about my rewind power that might not exist anymore. “You know those movies where-”

“Max Caulfield, right?” A familiar voice asked interrupting me.

_Attempt two: failed._

“Yeah. What do you want now?” I inquired disinterestedly. “I thought all contact with you was terminated about five minutes ago.”

This only seemed to make him more annoyed. “Yeah, well, that was before I got screwed over for helping your dumb ass.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

“Thanks to _you_ that blue-haired bitch is trying to blackmail me. _Me_ . Doesn’t she know who the fuck she’s dealing with?” Nathan grumbled, starting to rant. _Wasn’t Chloe just trying to get money out of him?_

“Why is this my problem?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. “It seems like you should be worrying about yourself, not me.”

“ _Do not_ analyze me.” He stated before I cut him off.

“I’m _not analyzing_. I’m not your therapist.” I interrupted, getting annoyed with his high and mighty attitude. “You’re the one dishing all of your problems on me, like you expect me to do something about them.”

“What the fuck ever.” Nathan growled. “This is your _fault_. You’re going to fix it.”

“Come on, man. Leave her alone.” Warren intervened.

“Back off, lover boy.” He dismissed, pushing Warren. “This is none of your business.”

“Leave him alone.” I demanded, grabbing Nathan’s arm.

“Whatever.” He mumbled, backing off. “Don’t mess with me, nerd.”

Before Warren could say anything, Nathan was already walking away, dragging me along with him.

Seeing his concern, I called to him from across the parking lot. “I’ll text you later.”

Nathan chuckled humorlessly.

“What?” I snapped agitatedly.

“No you won’t.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked, getting a little worried.

“Don’t tell me you were _actually_ planning on texting Warren _Gayram_.” Nathan said, shaking his head in disappointment.

“His name is Warren _Graham_ , jackass.” I corrected, glaring at him. “Anyway, what do you care?”

“I don’t.” He deadpanned. “I couldn’t care less about your love life.”

“Whoa, hold up. There is _nothing_ going on between Warren and me. No love life.” I insisted.

“But does _he_ know that?” Nathan countered.

“Fine.” I conceded. “You have a point.”

“Of course I do.” He replied cockily. “Anyway, I didn’t seek your lame ass out so we could bond over how fucking hopelessly friendzoned Graham is.”

“Then what _did_ you drag me over here for?” I asked, getting annoyed.

“You’re gonna help me get that whore I was meeting in the bathroom to drop this blackmail bullshit she’s trying to pull.” Nathan explained.

“I knew you were meeting someone.” I teased.

“Do you even know who the fuck you’re talking to?” He asked, trying to sound intimidating.

“I may be new to the school, but I’m not an idiot.” I told him, crossing my arms in agitation. “You’re Nathan Prescott, Blackwell’s not so friendly neighborhood asshole.”

“You forgot my family owns this shithole.” Nathan added matter-of-factly.

“That too.” I murmured.

“So, you in?” He asked, uncertainty coating his features.

“Do I have much of a choice?” I asked coyly.

“No.”

After this strange turn of events, there was one thing I was absolutely certain of.

“I guess I’m in, then.”

Chivalry was definitely dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much of a cliffhanger as the last one, but this chapter was long so that's okay. I feel like this was a little more boring than the first chapter, but it'll pick up in the next one as we finish the first day. I've decided to split this story up in three chapters for every day in the game, meaning this story will probably have 15 chapters, but we'll see. By the way, you have no idea how hard it was to figure out what time it was in the game for that offhanded comment from Max. Surprisingly, it was around 4:00 when the game started, but I digress. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one and stick around for the next one.


	3. That's... Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Nathan confront Chloe about their... unfinished business. Things get a little out of hand and this Monday is changed in ways Max doesn't even realize. Along the way she finds a new friend, revelations on past events, sarcastic comments, and awesome photo ops.

“So, what, exactly, are you planning on doing?” I asked as Nathan lead me across campus. He still hadn’t given me any implication of how this would play out and I was starting to get a little anxious. Who knows how Chloe would react when she saw me with _Nathan Prescott_.

“It’s a surprise,” He said, flatly.

“Really, because something tells me you don’t really have much of a plan.”

“Wha- of course I have a plan.”

“Are you sure?” I asked, unconvinced. “Or do you just need someone to help you steal the Tobanga again?”

“That was _one time_.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Oh shut up, hipster.”

I rolled my eyes, holding back another sardonic remark.

_Your comebacks are shitty, as usual._

As we continued to stroll through the biting October air, I noticed Chloe leaning against the main building, hidden in the shadows of the surrounding trees. I almost called out to her, but caught myself, remembering my current situation.

She looked up as we approached, her gaze heavy with animosity and contempt.

Then her eyes found me.

“Max?!”

“Hey, Chloe…” I replied awkwardly.

“What are you doing here?” She asked incredulously. “And with _him?!_  Do you know who he  _is?"_

“You two know each other?”

“No shit, Sherlock. She’s my best friend.” Chloe snapped. “Why did you bring her here anyway? I thought I told you to come alone.”

“Your friend, Max, is the reason I missed our little meeting.”

“Aw, Max, don’t tell me you’re banging _this_ asshole,” She whined. “I raised you better than that.”

_What?_

“No.” Nathan and I said simultaneously.

“We’re not-”

“We’d never-”

“It’s not-”

“ _I’d_ never-”

“Oh, please, if you’re not already going to pound town, you’re definitely headed there.” Chloe drawled, crossing her arms disappointedly. “I just thought you would know better than to fraternize with the likes of _Nathan Prescott_.”

“FOR THE LAST TIME, IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!” We both yelled, blushing profusely.

“Okay, here’s what happened.” I started before Chloe could interrupt again. The possibility of her jumping to conclusions like that had never even crossed my mind. “I was already in the bathroom when Nathan came in. _Great_ place to meet, by the way. Absolutely no chance someone could have seen you. Anyway, when Nathan came in-”

“Her nose just started bleeding and she collapsed.” He interrupted. “...It was intense.”

“Then, instead of taking me to the nurse like a normal person-”

“Watch it, Caulfield.”

“Right, sorry.” I apologized. “Like a _totally_ logical person, Nathan pulled the fire alarm, making everyone evacuate the building so he could drag my unconscious body through the hall undetected.”

“Who says I didn’t carry you?” Nathan protested, more than a little offended.

“Your arms.” I deadpanned.

“Hey! I’m stronger than you think!”

“I don't believe you.”

Outraged, he looked to Chloe for assistance.

“You’re really not.”

“I can carry you.” Nathan insisted, turning his attention back to me.

“Doubtful.”

“I’ll do it now,” He said, taking a step toward me.

Nathan wasn’t very tall, but he still towered over my tiny figure. I knew he was trying to make me back down, but I silently refused, meeting his imposing blue eyes with a gaze of equal defiance. _This would normally be terrifying, but now that I’m in this new timeline I feel… confident. This alternate universe is almost the same as my original time, but, for some reason, I feel like I fit in this one… better._

“I’d like to see you try.”

I took another defiant step forward, challenging him to retaliate. We were inches apart now, both denying each other the satisfaction of backing away. In a way we were equals, balancing each other, like opposing forces, so neither could back down. The yin and yang. I wasn’t flustered by our close proximity, but entirely focused on our standoff instead, eagerly awaiting his response.

But before Nathan could retaliate, Chloe broke in, pulling us apart.

“Break it up, ladies,” She demanded, stepping between us. “If I’d have let that go on any longer, you two would have started making out and I’m _not_ ready for this relationship right now.”

“He started it.”

“She started it.”

“It doesn’t matter who started it.” Chloe insisted. “What matters is that I’m hella bored of watching you two flirt and I need to finish my business with dickbag, the asshole, here.”

“We _aren’t_ flirting!” We both whined.

“Whatever you want to call it.” Chloe dismissed, now turning to Nathan. “I need a favor.”

“Who says I’ll do anything for you?”

“ _I do_ … unless you want me to tell everyone what you did. Max won't like you so much then.”

“I thought we’d already settled this.”

“I need money.”

“I’m not going to let you blackmail me into paying for your drugs.”

“Who says it’s for drugs?”

“Oh please, if _you’re_ not a, the sky isn’t fucking blue.”

“Well, it actually looks kinda gray today.”

“Whatever, no deal.”

“But-”

“That’s the end of it.”

“That’s not fair.”

“And blackmailing _is_?”

“You’re being unreasonable. Right, Max?”

Time seemed to stop as I was unwillingly sucked into their argument. _What Nathan did to Chloe was fucked up, but so is this. Chloe’s being a mega bitch about it. Nathan will be totally screwed if I side with Chloe, but if I go with Nathan, she’ll never let me forget it. If only I had my rewind power, this wouldn’t be so difficult… Chloe or Nathan? Nathan or Chloe? Chloe… Nathan… Eeney meeney miney…_

“I don’t think this is fair.”

“See-”

“For Nathan.”

“What?” said Nathan and Chloe.

 _Sorry Chloe_ …

“You can’t just ruin someone’s life to squeeze some cash out of them,” I said, crossing my arms and waiting for her to explode.

“What are you saying?” Chloe asked.

“I think you should lay off.”

“I can’t believe you’re siding with this asshole.” She burst. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. You _are_ the same Max Caulfield that left me for Seattle.”

_Ouch._

“I just don’t think this is right.”

“Whatever. Choose your boy toy over your best friend. I see how it is.” Chloe huffed, turning away from them. “Welcome back to Arcadia, Max. You haven’t changed a bit.”

“That’s not- Chloe!”

But she was already gone.

“Shit.” I groaned, hitting my forehead frustratedly.

_Chloe’s not gonna let this go._

“Wow, Max, turning to the dark side, are we?” Nathan teased.

“ _Not_ now.”

He didn’t say anything.

_Should I try to rewind? Nothing could screw this up any more than it already is…_

I reached my hand out.

_Maybe if I just…_

“Look, I… thanks for saying something to her. That was cool of you.”

I let it drop to my side.

 _I can’t do it. Even if I_ did _manage to rewind again, I couldn’t let Chloe do that to him with all the shit he’s going through._

“I mean… I could have handled it by myself, but… you didn’t go along with her shit… and I didn’t expect you to do that for me.” He added.

“You’re welcome. At least _you’re_ not mad at me.” I sighed.

“Yeah…” Nathan said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. “Do you want to… go somewhere… so I can make it up to you?”

“Nathan Prescott is being a gentleman?” I asked. “How could I pass up such a _rare_ opportunity? This might never happen again.”

“Watch it, smartass.” He retorted. Nathan’s voice sounded hostile but I could tell he appreciated someone calling him out on his shit for once. “My truck’s in the parking lot.”

-

I remembered Nathan’s truck from David’s pictures. As we approached, I noticed his tail light wasn’t broken yet. _I wonder when it happens… or maybe it’s just another unintentional change I’ve caused._

When I climbed into the passenger seat, I noticed Nathan staring at me.

“What?”

“Nothing,” He said, snapping out of it. “I, uh, just wanted to know where we’re going.”

“Oh, uh…” The first place that came to mind was American Rust. _That’s Chloe’s place… Even if she’s mad at me, I can’t just go there with someone else. Besides, I don’t think I can look at it the same knowing Rachel’s body is hidden there._ “How about The Two Whales?”

_That’s not bad… right? I mean, Chloe knows I’m back in Arcadia again, so there’s no reason to avoid Joyce._

Nathan turned the key in the ignition, the engine sputtering to life. I could feel it reverberate from under my seat. His car was rough and loud, just like him.

As he backed up, I lurched forward.

“You okay?” He asked, glancing at me while he was pulling out of the parking spot.

“Fine.”

_With his rich asshole persona, I probably would’ve assumed he had a fancy Mercedes or something like that, but now that I think about it, the red truck suits him._

Before I could point it out, a blue flash suddenly appeared in front of us. It was a car on the wrong side of the road about to ram into Nathan’s truck.

The vehicle’s headlights were blinding as they recklessly moved from side to side, blue blurrily sweeping across my vision.

_I could frame any one of you in a dark corner… and capture you… in a moment of desperation..._

As the voice whispered in my brain, my hand shot out in front of me. I felt time slow and begin to rewind. I was doing it!

_I can rewind again!_

The car retreated into the distance as we moved in reverse. There was something next to it, but we were already too far away to see it. As we backed into the parking lot again, the rewind whispers became louder. They sounded different... like they were saying something new this time. It was never discernible but I always recognized them when I rewound. Even some of the other rewind sounds were different, but I wasn’t sure how.

 _That’s… strange._ **(badum tsss)**

I put my hand down, letting time flow freely as the flustered blush found its way to Nathan’s cheeks.

“I, uh, just wanted to know where we’re going.” He stammered.

“Nice save,” I commented, trying to sound normal. _Where else could we go? Think…_  “How about we head over to the lighthouse?”

“I should’ve known,” Nathan said, shaking his head slightly. “Hipster.”

“Hey! It’s a cool spot.” I protested.

“Whatever you say, hippie.” He sighed, starting the car again. _How did I do that?_

The engine roared to life, throwing me forward again as Nathan reversed. _I thought I couldn’t rewind anymore._

“You okay?” He asked, giving me the same slightly concerned sideways glance as he tore out of the parking lot and headed for the lighthouse. The opposite direction of The Two Whales.

“Fine,” I replied, throwing him a reassuring smile.

The sun hadn’t set yet, but it was just low enough in the sky to coat one side of Nathan’s face in light. _He looks like Chloe on that first day…_

I looked away quickly.

_No, it’s just your imagination. You miss Chloe. You’ve just been thrown into this new reality with no one to turn to and you just want someone to be there for you like Chloe was. That’s not Nathan. He’s not like that._

Nathan or not, the contrast of the shadows on his face against the sunlight was beautiful.

“See something you like?” Nathan asked, glancing at me and smirking.

“Ugh, you wish.” I retorted, rolling my eyes. “I was looking at the sunset.”

“Sure you were.” He mocked, chuckling slightly. “I totally get it. I’m irresistible.”

“In your dreams.” I snapped, turning and looking out the window.

I was almost glad we weren’t going to The Two Whales. Don’t get me wrong, the food’s great and I love Joyce, but it felt surreal going back there again. Less than an hour ago, it brought me to this alternate universe and now it nearly killed me.

_I still can’t believe this is real. I’m actually in Nathan’s truck, about to go chill with him at the lighthouse. It seems so… bizarro._

“We’re almost there.” Nathan repeated.

“I heard you the first time,” I said, chuckling as his cheeks flushed.

“Well, you keep eyeing the sunset, so I figured I should let you know.” He retorted lamely.

I didn’t reply.

“No witty comeback?”  Nathan asked after a moment, unsettled by the silence. “Not going to tell me how lame that excuse was?”

I shrugged.

“Oh, so now you’re giving me the silent treatment,” He whimpered.

I nodded, as though to say, ‘That’s _exactly_ what I’m doing.’

“That’s not fair,” Nathan complained, pouting. “I didn’t _do_ anything.”

“Au contraire, your comeback was shitty,” I replied, waiting for his dramatic response. “That’s a severe offense.”

“And she’s back.” Nathan sighed, glancing at me as a smile crept onto his face. “You really know how to wound a guy, Max.”

“Why thank you, Nathan,” I said, trying not to bust out laughing.

I didn’t do a very good job.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing, you just-” I giggled more. “You look like a kitten when you pout.”

-

“I _do not_.” Nathan protested, putting his hands on his hips as we hiked up the hill leading to the lighthouse.

“Don’t fight it, Nathan. You look like a little kitty cat.” I replied, trying to hold in my laughter.

We argued about this for the better half of the ride to the lighthouse and he still wouldn’t accept the absolute _fact_ that he looks like a kitten when he tries to pout.

“I _do not_ . I am a _man_ . And _men_ do not look like _cats_.” He whined… in a very manly way.

“That’s debatable.”

“I should know. I _have_ cats and I don’t look anything like them.” Nathan insisted, sitting on the bench near the cliff’s edge.

“You have cats?” I asked, sliding in next to him.

“Yeah,” He replied, looking kinda sad. “Well, had. They last one died.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” I said, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

“It’s alright. I have pictures of them.” Nathan reassured. “They were on a tablet, but it got stolen, so now they’re just on my computer.”

I stopped dead.

_The cat pics._

_That was… Nathan?!_

“Who steals someone’s tablet with a bunch of cat pictures on it?” I asked. “I mean, they’re probably great cat pictures, but really?”

_He seemed so distressed in those notes._

“I know, right? They stole my backpack too.” He replied, shaking his head. “People these days.”

 _So Nathan_ does _have a soft spot..._

“The audacity.”

“It was probably Chloe trying to get me back.” Nathan murmured.

_He acts so casual about it… Did he really do what Chloe said he did? I mean… the picture was in his room, but… is there a different explanation? Or did he drug her in this universe?_

“What happened between you two?” I asked hesitantly.

“Oh, that…” He said uncomfortably. “We were hanging out in a bar and she started acting really strange. I think she was on something. I was really drunk too, so… we went to my room and started drinking some more and I think it reacted with whatever drug she was already on and she passed out on the floor. Being drunk, I didn’t really know what to do so I took a picture to, like, I don’t know, show the doctor at the hospital, but she woke up before I could take her. She kicked a lamp over and ran for it. Now she thinks I’m some sort of pervert rapist or something and she’s trying to blackmail me.”

_You liar. Is he lying? Did that actually happen? He has to be lying. That’s so unbelievable..._

“Oh,” I shouldn’t have asked. “That sucks.”

“Yeah,” He said awkwardly.

“She’ll come around,” I replied. _What are you saying? Of course she won’t “come around.” He went all Mr. Jefferson on her! No one “comes around” after that!_

“Maybe,” He mumbled.

I looked out at the sunset. It was just like the original day with Chloe. Nathan was even kind of acting like her.

I got up, standing by the cliff’s edge.

Nathan had intimidated me from the moment I first laid my eyes on him, but, somehow, I was more comfortable with him in this timeline, almost at ease. Hanging out with him was almost like hanging out with Warren or Chloe. I could just talk to him without worrying about how he’ll react.

“The sunset’s really pretty.” I commented, hoping to break the awkward silence.

“I guess. It’s just a sunset.” Nathan said flatly. “They happen every day, you know.”

“No, you’re missing the intrinsic beauty of it.” I insisted. “You aren’t seeing how the sunlight is painting the clouds orange and mixing with the light blue of the sky. It’s like the sky’s a canvas and the sun is the artist.”

“I never thought of it that way.”

“Come on, get over here and really _look at it_ ,” I told him, gesturing to my side.

He stood with me, looking out at the sky.

“Do you see the way the light spills out on the water to make its own separate masterpiece?” I asked, pointing to the bay. “The blues of the bay mix with the orange that the sun casts onto it. Then to top it off, the sun leaves a little trail of light behind it as it disappears.”

I looked back at him.

“Why are you looking at _me_? There’s so much beauty in front of you.” I berated, gesturing to the sky.

“You should take a picture of it.”

“My camera’s broken.”

“I have one you can use.”

He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“O-okay.”

Nathan returned to the bench and picked up an expensive looking digital camera.

_I hadn’t noticed him carrying it around before. But now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure he’s had it the whole time._

I tentatively took it from him, cradling it in both hands.

Holding his camera felt… intimate. Like he just handed me a piece of him; invited me into his version of the world.

I framed the shot, adjusting the angle to include the reflection of light on the water.

Using Nathan’s digital camera felt weird compared to instant. As I snapped the picture, I expected the image to come out the bottom, but instead, it remained locked inside the memory card, constrained to exist as an assortment of pixels rather than a tangible image.

I continued to look through the viewfinder, letting the serenity of the moment wash over me.

“Wanna see it?” Nathan asked. I turned back to him, trying to find the boy who did all those terrible things, the boy constantly hurling one insult after another, the boy who could give me a hundred reasons not to trust him, but I couldn’t find him. His face was washed in sunlight, making his features look softer and less… angry, or was it just my imagination? I shook my head slightly, placing the camera back in his hands.

“Keep it,” I said, making him raise his eyebrows at me in confusion. “The picture’s yours now. Consider it a thank you.”

Before he could ask me what I meant, I felt another headrush come on. I swayed back and forth as my balance wavered. My hand rushed to my head as I desperately tried to regain control over my consciousness.

“Are you okay?” Nathan asked as I teetered from one side to the other. He tried to play it cool, but I could tell he was a little worried.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just… a little lightheaded.” I assured, brushing it off and nearly falling over.

“You’re more than lightheaded,” He said, leading me to the bench.

“No. It’s fine. Really.” I insisted, my voice fading away as I felt myself slip into unconsciousness.

-

A loud bang sounded as I opened my eyes again. It was raining and I was soaking wet. _This stupid vision again?_ More thunder erupted from the tornado. _I get it. The storm’s coming. I’m working on it._

I walked toward the lighthouse, hoping to find a purpose to this vision.

As I reached the cliff, I saw someone standing by the bench.

_What the hell?_

They were wearing something… red.

“Nathan?” I called.

_What’s he doing here?_

He turned around, completely calm as he turned his back on the _fucking tornado_ that continued to whirl around behind him. As he faced me, the lighthouse collapsed.

“Save me, Max.” He called out as debris landed on top of us and the dream faded away.

“I can’t believe this.” An irritated voice grumbled. “Second time in the past hour… Can’t be healthy.”

“Ugh.” I groaned.

“Max?!” The voice called out, making my head pound.

“Present.” I groaned.

A heavy sigh of relief came from the voice.

“Getting worried about me, are you?” I asked, my eyes fluttering open.

“Of course not,” He said defensively.

“Whatever you say,” I replied, trying to sit up and groaning at the pain in my head.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, grabbing my hand and helping me up.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I dismissed.

“Oh come on, you’re clearly not fine.” Nathan protested.

“And there you go with the worrying about me thing again.” I teased, pushing myself up from the bench, stumbling a little.

“Yeah right,” Nathan said, awkwardly holding out his arms to help me steady myself. “You probably shouldn’t stand up yet. You’re still going to be lightheaded from your _second_ blackout.”

“Third, actually.” I corrected, holding onto his arm as I took a few steps. “And anyway-”

“ _Third_?!” He exclaimed, interrupting me. “Isn’t there a point where you decide that you should probably go home and rest?”

“No. Like I said, I’m fine.” I dismissed

“Passing out three times is _not fine_.” Nathan insisted.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Damn, I feel like I can’t leave you alone now in case I have to _save you_ again.” He sighed.

That’s when it clicked.

Memories of my vision came flooding back.

_Save me, Max._

I nearly fell out of Nathan’s grasp as it came back to me.

“Shit, what happened?” He asked, putting my arm around his neck as he guided me back to the bench.

_Do I tell him? He’ll think I’m crazy… right? No one else I’ve told so far thought I was mental. Is this what I’m supposed to do?_

“I had… a vision while I blacked out.” I started, not daring to look at him. “It was of this… giant storm… about to wipe out Arcadia Bay on Friday.”

He didn’t say anything.

I glanced at him, hoping he would believe me.

His face seemed… shocked, amazed even. Like he already knew...

“And they think _I’m_ crazy.” Nathan chuckled, amazement replaced with disbelief. “It was just a dream. I get crazy dreams too and you don’t see me getting worked up about them.”

My mind wandered back to the letter from his psychiatrist in the dark room.

_I fear he is becoming even more disconnected from reality._

“That’s a lie,” I muttered to myself.

“What did you say?” He asked.

“Oh, nothing.” I dismissed, turning back to him. “You’re probably right. Just some crazy dream. I mean you were in it too, but that’s _probably_ because we’re hanging out.”

“ _I_ was in it?”

_Shit..._

“Oh, yeah… You were standing over by the bench, watching the storm before the lighthouse fell on us and my dream ended.”

“Holy shit.” He gasped.

“What?”

“It’s nothing.”

“No, it’s not.” I insisted. “Just tell me because it’s painfully obvious that both of us are lying.”

“What’s there to lie about?” Nathan asked.

“Oh, come on. You know something.”

“Fine, maybe I do,” He conceded. “You can't tell anyone about this, understand."

“Deal.”

“I may or may not have also seen the storm,” Nathan mumbled almost unintelligibly.

“Wait… really?” I asked.

_Can he rewind too?_

“My dad makes me see a psychiatrist about it… They both think I’m nuts… _I_ thought I was nuts, but… you see it too.” He explained.

We looked at each other for a moment, not sure whether to ask the questions looming on both of our minds.

“Can you do it too?” We asked at the same time.

“You go first,” Nathan said.

“Can you rewind time?” I tentatively squeaked.

A look of surprise came over him as he said, “No.”

I felt disappointed. For a moment I thought we had… a connection of some sort. Like our destinies had somehow intertwined.

“I actually see different events that happen throughout time,” He explained.

_Wait… What?_

“So, you can see the future?” I asked.

“And the past,” Nathan added.

“So you’re… a-a seer.” I stuttered, hardly believing what I was saying.

“And you’re a time traveler,” He replied.

_Maybe we do have a connection…_

“I have a confession to make.” Nathan suddenly said.

“What is it?”

“I may have lied to you about what happened with Chloe.” He started. _I knew it…_ “You see, I can look through pictures to see what caused the event to happen or what will happen because of the event. That’s why I carry my camera around all the time, in case I need a picture to look through. Anyway, I took the picture of Chloe to find out if she was going to be okay or maybe find out what happened, but that didn’t really work out.”

“So… you didn’t-”

“No! I’m not that kind of a sick fuck.” Nathan exclaimed. He seemed to be holding back something else, but I let it slide.

“Thanks for telling me the truth,” I told him sincerely.

“Well, I couldn’t have you going around thinking I was some sort of psychic rapist,” He said, chuckling slightly.

“So what do you think you’ll see in the picture I took?” I asked, looking out at the sunset.

“I don’t know. Maybe the storm.” Nathan guessed.

“I think you’re missing the beauty of the moment again,” I said.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I just think that moment would bring about more positive events, than negative.” I shrugged.

“You’re such an optimist.”

“Coming from a pessimist.”

“Touche.”

As we continued to talk, something landed on my nose. I looked up and saw snow.

“What the hell?” Nathan murmured. “It’s eighty degrees.”

“You didn’t have any visions about this?” I asked.

“Not that I can remember,” He replied. “I usually get them when I’m high or asleep so it’s hard to recall.”

“Do you think it has anything to do with the storm?” I wondered, holding out my hand to catch a few snowflakes.

“Maybe.”

-

I hit my head on the desk as I stumbled into another dead end on my time loop research. Nathan took me back to my dormitory as the snow started to let up. I still had a hard time processing that he was... like me. It felt almost too good to be true.

_I wonder how long he’s had his power. He had it the night Chloe was drugged so he’s obviously had them longer than me. But why?_

I opened a new tab, typing seers in the search bar.

_I still can’t believe how comfortable I’ve become with Nathan. It’s like he’s an entirely new person, but I know better. He’s still having to deal with Jeffershit and his father. He seemed so happy today I almost forgot._

Sometime during my research frenzy, I fell asleep.

Everything was white. I looked around, trying to find _anything_ , but it was all just an abyss of white nothingness.

Suddenly, something appeared in front of me… a polaroid.

It was… me in Jefferson’s car, listening to Nathan’s message. The image was… burning. Soon it was replaced with a picture of Mr. Jefferson’s lecture.

Then… I saw… a picture of the bathroom incident.

It was also burning to ashes, being replaced with a picture of me falling into Nathan’s arms.

A picture of me scrambling into Chloe’s car was replaced with me being launched back in Nathan’s truck.

One particular image caught my attention.

A picture of the car that was going to hit us before I rewound time appeared, but there was something that I hadn’t noticed before. Right beside the car was the blue butterfly, fluttering about.

 _When did the butterfly appear?_ Why _was it there? What does this mean?_

Before I could look for anything else, the polaroid burned away, replaced by Nathan with the sun shining on his face.

Finally, a picture of Chloe and me standing together by the lighthouse was replaced with me taking the sunset picture with Nathan’s camera.

The pictures all went away and all that was left was the Rachel in the Dark Room drawing with ‘Save him, Max’ written in blood red at the bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Nathan's not a complete psycho creep. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Around the time I should have been writing this I had finals and as soon as those were over my teachers decided it would be a good idea to drop a bunch of work on me, but now I'm finally releasing this chapter to you guys. As an apology, it's super long and I really hope you enjoyed it. So how about these new visions? If you guys have any theories or ideas, feel free to put them in a comment. Your comments give me life. I got one this morning and that's the reason why this chapter is posted. I almost cried reading all the great comments last time, and even though that sounds really lame, it's true. I just hope you guys like this chapter enough to give so much feedback. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness but it was a good place to stop and you have no idea how much I written and rewritten this chapter to do the great writing (most of the time) of Life is Strange justice. By the way, this story isn't too caulscott romancey as it is just them going through all the debacles of Arcadia Bay together but i tagged it just in case I decide to add some later. I'm also not going to be icing Chloe out of the storyline, like you might be thinking, but she's just not going to be involved with the crazy time travel issues like she was in the real story. If there is anything you really wish would have happened or been explained, feel free to let me know about it and I'll try to add it in. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you in the next one.


End file.
